


Wild is the Wind

by erisgregory



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: from a tumblr prompt: Those photos of the boys earlier in the white striped shirts? That’s the exact same shirt.





	Wild is the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> < a href=”https://erisgregory.tumblr.com/post/184671573209/ok-yes-i-have-posted-both-of-these-individually”>Picture Reference< /a >

Michael has no idea when it started, but he’s not complaining. Alex looks damn good wearing his clothes. This morning especially. Michael had woken alone in the bedroom and gone looking for Alex. Alex who was currently making breakfast wearing his headphones, jeans, and Michael’s shirt. Damn it fits him well.

The sun is beaming through the window lighting Alex up in shades of yellow and orange and he looks edible. He turns then to reach for a spoon and sees Michael there watching him. Alex actually blushes and that’s all Michael can take. It only takes a few strides before he’s in the kitchen pulling Alex against him and kissing him. 

Alex tastes of sunshine and orange juice and every wholesome thing Michael never thought he deserved. He gets his hands around Alex’s thighs and lifts him up on the counter. Alex pulls off the headphones and goes right back to kissing Michael. Luckily nothing is actually cooking yet so he can devour Alex in peace.

He peels back the open collar of the shirt to lay kisses on Alex’s collarbone, the side of his neck, the sensitive spot behind his earlobe. Alex wriggles in his arms in the most delicious way.

“That tickles,” Alex complains.

“You like it.” Michael says with a wicked grin.

Alex huffs but smiles back all the same. He does like it and they both know it. Besides Michael would never truly press the advantage. Even though thinking about doing so is quite diverting. Instead he pulls Alex back into a melting, hot kiss.

Slowly his kisses begin to move again, to the corner of Alex’s mouth, over his lightly stubbled jawline, into the dip at the base of his neck. Then he begins to methodically open the rest of the shirt, dropping kisses after each opened button. Alex sighs above him and leans back giving him better access. 

Michael pays special attention to each nipple, laving over each in turn, loving the soft little sounds Alex is making. When he’s brought each of them to a tight little peak he moves lower, kissing a trail down Alex’s chest and stomach right to the line of his jeans where he doesn’t hesitate to start unzipping . It takes a little maneuvering but soon Alex is sitting in _just_ the shirt and Michael has to catch his breath because he looks so damn good.

“Your turn.” Alex tells him. And yeah, that’s fine by Michael. He drops his boxers and is as naked as Alex. 

“Satisfied?” Michael asks with a smirk.

“Hardly. Get back over here.” Alex is demanding. Michael loves when he gets like that.

“Yes Captain.” Michael teases him with his title. Then he pulls Alex to the very edge of the counter and spreads his legs, easing between them with a kiss. They’re in the kitchen so he’s not sure there’s much to work with, but Alex is already one step ahead of him, holding out the bottle of olive oil from beside the stove.

“Yeah?” Michael asks holding out his hand.

“Yeah.” Alex assures him.

Alex pours a puddle of oil into Michael’s waiting palm and it’s messy but slick. Michael coats his fingers generously as Alex lays back against the cabinets to give him room. One finger slides in easily and Michael bites down on Alex’s shoulder. This part never gets old for Michael, opening Alex up with his fingers. Alex is warm and tight and he makes the best little noises, it would almost be too precious if it weren’t so fucking hot.

Two fingers now and Michael has oil all over his hand and wrist as he preps Alex as carefully as he can. Alex is urging him on, with little cries of more and yes and please. Michael makes him wait and slides the tips of three fingers into him, stretching him well. It’s hard to do at this angle but Michael wants Alex to feel good, he always wants Alex to feel good.

When he’s sure Alex is ready Michael slips his fingers out gently and Alex pours some more oil into his waiting hand. He uses it to slick himself up and wipes his hand on a nearby dish towel. Pushing into the wet heat of Alex’s body always leaves Michael feeling a little breathless. He manages to slide all the way in and then has to pause to catch his breath and regain control over his own body. Alex feels so good clenching down around him. His face is flushed, his head thrown back, and Michael barely hangs on.

Alex gets his hands around to Michael’s ass and pulls him in tight, urging him to move. Finally, when he’s sure Alex is relaxed enough, Michael begins to move. Slowly at first, but he picks up the pace quickly, sliding in and out of Alex with ease. All the while Alex has never let up his little cries and whimpers for more so Michael gives it to him as best he can.

The oil feels different than lube, it’s a little tackier, causes the slide to feel different, but still incredible. Michael uses it to his advantage, sliding slowly and then dragging over Alex’s prostate until both of them are senseless with pleasure, moaning against each others mouths unable to even kiss properly.

Though he’s already racing toward his own climax, Michael wants to make sure Alex comes first so he uses what’s left of the oil on his hand to jerk Alex off in time with his thrusts. Alex rakes his nails down Michael’s back and comes between them with a cry and Michael is right behind him spiralling out of control until he pulses deep inside Alex.

“That was unexpected.” Alex says once he’s caught his breath. He’s grinning ear to ear so Michael knows it was the good kind of unexpected.

“Well you can’t just go around wearing my shirt and expect it not to have an effect on me.” Michael informs him.

“Is that so?” Alex laughs.

“It is.” Michael kisses him and hands him his prosthetic before helping him down from the counter. 

Alex continues borrowing Michael’s shirts just to get him riled up and it works every single time.


End file.
